1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic album editing system, an electronic album editing method and an electronic album editing program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic album editing system, an electronic album editing method and an electronic album for editing an electronic album including a plurality of images.
2. Related Art
Recently, digital cameras have become widespread rapidly. A digital camera is different from a silver-halide camera which is designed to capture or record the optical image of an object by exposing a film to light. On the other hand, the digital camera captures an optical image of an object using a CCD and records the optical image on a recording medium such as a flash memory or the like. The image captured by the digital camera is digital data. Here, this advantage being digital data is utilized for researching a technology for managing collectively a plurality of images as an electronic album. For example, there has been known a technology for efficiently managing images by classifying images based on information indicative of the characteristic of images when the plurality of images are managed as an electronic album, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-112165.
It is assumed that a user intends to add the image included in the other electronic album to a certain electronic album to edit the certain electronic album when the user manages a plurality of images as the electronic albums. Here, when the user classifies each image for each category based on the characteristic of the image, it is preferred that the image added to the user's electronic album is not any image randomly selected from the other album but an image associated with the image included in the user's electronic album. In other words, it is preferred that the image to be added is suitable for a category in the user's electronic album. However, the conventional electronic album apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Paten Application Publication No. 2002-112165 does not disclose such electronic album editing method.